


My Worst 3 hours inside a Van

by Casephine19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel and dipper Cuddling, Oblivious Dipper, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, They're inside a van
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casephine19/pseuds/Casephine19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is inside a passenger van and pines over a scrawny yet sexy stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Worst 3 hours inside a Van

**Author's Note:**

> This is My FIRST EVER fanfic. So enjoy.

I think I'm in love with him.  
  
You know at times like this when you don't have anyone you know while riding at a passenger van what do you do?  
  
You talk to yourself.  
  
And then you scout anyone who you deem to be attractive.  
  
Hey I'm no picky guy. As long as your attractive enough to make me look at you like I'm looking at my favorite food then you're hired! girl or boy be damned.  
  
Which this time it seems to be a boy.  
  
And I think being cute should be an understatement  while looking at this guy! I mean look at that unkept yet gorgeous brown hair!  He looks like he was just recently shagged(which would be unlucky for me). And those eyes, those big sprakly blue eyes...it's like watching the sky after a downpour or watching the ocean after sunrise.  
  
Ugh. I sound like a girl. Wait no, that's kinda sexist.  
  
Oh well I guess I'll just keep on watching him like an awkward teenager who I truly am. It's not like he's gonna sit next-  
  
"Hey is this seat taken?"  
  
Shit.


End file.
